


Overindulgence

by OhThatsViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Collars, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Elliott lacks the discipline Loba desires but she still loves him.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 35





	Overindulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Is this one of the most self-indulgent things I've ever written? Possibly. 
> 
> Aftercare is very good.

Elliott tugged on the bindings that were securing his hands behind his back, as he shuffled further up onto his knees to try and get a better look at what was happening on the bed. A pathetic whine escaped around the gag in his mouth, when his eyes fell on the scene before him; Loba perched on the edge of the bed, with two perfect copies of himself caressing her while she cooed at them and scratched under their chins in return.   
"Such obedient little things," she hummed, which only made the trickster's desire to get these restraints off stronger.   
He whined again, making her smile while a decoy nuzzled at her neck.   
“Darling, I know you want to please me but you have to wait your turn.”  
Elliott hung his head slightly, at the light scolding he’d received. He’d been told to sit there, be good and look pretty; things that could come naturally to him on any other given day. Now, however, it was proving a lot more difficult. He was getting restless, desperate for her attention and was beginning to feel a sense of growing bitterness towards his own holograms.   
“No pouting,” Loba told him, effortlessly rising from the bed, leaving the pair of decoys with forlorn expressions as her heels clicked towards their creator. “It spoils that lovely face.”  
Elliott let his head fall lower, his curls falling into his eyes as he rubbed his thighs together. If he kept this up, he’d certainly end up chafing himself. This display of Loba’s felt like it’d been going on for hours and he was painfully turned on by it. His chin was tilted back up with the assistance of a manicured finger. He met her eyes until she dangled a collar in front of his face like a tempting treat; two pieces of thin, white leather held together by a golden heart.   
“You want this, don’t you handsome?”  
He nodded, bashfully.  
“You know you have to earn it.”

She moved back to her spot on the edge of the bed and beckoned for him to follow. He shuffled across the hardwood floor on his knees until he was resting in front of her. He almost purred when she began to stroke his cheek with the back of her hand. He wanted to tell her he liked it and he was sorry for being disobedient, but it proved difficult to talk around his gag so Loba merely shushed him.   
“I know you’re a good boy, darling,” she said, her voice somewhat soothing. “You’re just a little rough around the edges.”  
She continued to brush her fingers along his cheekbone lovingly, lulling him into a sense of security before bringing the tip of her boot to rest against his crotch. He jolted in response to the sudden contact, as she began to lightly trace the outline of his erection through the fabric of his underwear.   
“Hush, handsome. It’s alright. Mama’s got you now.”  
Elliott couldn’t resist the urge to buck his hips towards the friction she was providing him with; it felt too good. Loba watched on as he humped at her boot but said nothing. She continued to provide him with the contact he was so desperately craving, until his body shuddered and he was left shamefully looking down at the wet patch on the front of his briefs.   
“Tsk tsk,” Loba mockingly scolded him. “Look at the mess you’ve made. Why would I ever want you now, you’ve gotten yourself into such a state?” 

* * *

Elliott lay among the soft sheets later that night. The back of his legs ached from clenching his muscles and curling his toes repeatedly, only to be denied by Loba as punishment for his overindulgence earlier. She eventually let him cum again and she’d covered his body in lipstick marks as he lay there in pure bliss. He wasn’t concerned about the lipstick rubbing off as he shifted around on the sheets; he knew Loba wouldn’t mind as she could easily replace them.   
“Ah, you’re awake,” she said, when she reentered the room.   
“Y-yeah. Sorry, I must have drifted off there.”   
“That’s alright,” Loba replied, as she came to join him.   
She slipped her hand behind his head to assist him in sitting up, before offering a glass of cool water to his lips.   
“Here. Have a drink.”   
Elliott took the glass into his own hands and did as he was told, while Loba placed a kiss to his shoulder, adding another lipstick mark to his collection.   
“I’ve run you a bath, whenever you’re ready,” she said, bringing her hand up to comb through his curls. “I think we should clean you up a little.”

Elliott followed her into the bathroom and wasted little time before lowering himself into the fragrant bubble bath. He lay back contentedly, enjoying the feeling of the warm water soaking his tried muscles.   
“Aren’t you going to join me?” he asked, watching curiously as Loba perched herself on the edge of the tub.   
“Maybe next time,” she replied, dipping her hand into the water to find the washcloth she’d left steeping there. “Let me look after you, for now.”   
“Does that mean I did good?” he inquired hopefully, receiving a quiet chuckle in response.   
“You did perfectly fine, handsome.”  
“So....am I getting my reward?”  
Loba paused for a moment, thinking the question over as she began to wipe down his back.   
“Perhaps...not yet. You need to work on your patience. We’ll save the collaring for another time, okay?”  
The trickster nodded in understanding.   
“Okay.”

Elliott relaxed into her touch as she bathed him. Loba took her time washing the stickiness and traces of her makeup away from his body. She scratched gently along his scalp as she generously shampooed his hair, making sure it was thoroughly cleansed which the trickster seemed to enjoy; he had almost fallen asleep again at one point. When she was finished, she offered him a warm towel and assisted him on getting out of the tub on his weak legs.   
“My legs are feeling a little wibbly-wobbly,” he admitted, with a laugh.   
Loba looked him over for any signs of harm, before joining in with a laugh of her own.   
“Maybe I was too hard on you. I’m sorry.”  
“I’m not complaining if you aren’t,” Elliott replied, wrapping the towel securely around himself.   
He made his way back into the bedroom and dried himself off, taking the opportunity to slip on a soft robe that matched the one Loba had been wearing all evening. The pair settled themselves back on the bed and under the blankets. Loba ran her fingertips affectionately down Elliott’s arm, while he offered her a small smile from the opposite pillow. He found her hand under the sheets and curled his pinkie finger around her’s, trying to stifle a yawn.   
“You look tired,” she told him, keeping her voice low. “Get some rest, darling.”   
Elliott nodded to himself, allowing his eyes to fall closed before mumbling into his pillow:  
“I’m gonna ace it next time.” 


End file.
